The Girl who has Everything
by Burning-candlelight
Summary: Hermione Granger has been given the task of buying Victoire Weasley a Secret Santa Christmas present...not as easy as it sounds. A Secret Santa Challenge given by StoryGirl02


**Hey everyone! Merry Christmas ;) This ficlette is my answer to a _Secret Santa Challenge_ set by _StoryGirl02_. I recieved the Character Victoire Weasley and had to write about Hermione Granger buying her a secret santa gift. I hope you like it xxx**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (sad face) lol_

**The girl who has everything**

A soft tapping noise brought Hermione Granger out of her deep thought. Why was there somebody at her office door? She'd specifically told Carl to let no one interrupt her today.

"Who is it?" she called out rather viciously. The door to her office opened slowly and the first thing which caught her eye was the shock of flaming red hair. Charlie Weasley, who Hermione knew was back for from Romania for Christmas strolled casually into her office and took a seat in front of her large, mahogany desk.

"Hey there," he said cheerfully, failing to notice that Hermione's face had turned a light shade of pink out of frustration and slight embarrassment.

"Hi," she muttered as she picked up her quill and started to write on a piece of parchment. Charlie smiled, his pearly white teeth glowing and his eyes crinkling merrily. Charlie was a Christmas person. When the 1st of December came around a permanent smile was plastered onto his face and Christmas carols were the only thing he sang.

"How're you?" he asked in a way which made Hermione want to slap him and kiss him all at the same time. Her eyes met his and the pink frustration on her face turned to red embarrassment. She mentally noted that she looked awful as she'd spent the entire night in her office. Her clothes were the same as yesterday and her hair was so greasy it could fry chips.

"Just peachy," she said, trying to growl at him but failing. Charlie chuckled and took something from his back pocket.

"I take it the campaign's getting tough." Hermione hated the obvious. She stopped writing and glared at him, her mood having dropped rapidly into the depths of anger.

"Yes Charlie, yes it is getting tough. Have you ever ran for Minster for Magic? It's not an easy task you know. I've got meetings about meetings about bloody meetings! I have people to meet, speeches to write, hands to shake, and citizens to convince. I haven't got time to do anything anymore. I haven't even bought Christmas presents yet," she exclaimed, not realising that as she was ranting she'd gotten up from her seat. Charlie simply stared at her, comfortable and relaxed in his seat. He knew Hermione was under a lot of pressure, his mum had told him in her countless letters. Hermione was now in the running to be the next and first woman Mister for Magic. Of course she was the favourite to win, her campaign was flawless and her policies were airtight.

"Well I'm here to help you with your Christmas present problem." He stood up and walked around to the stressed witch and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He gave her the piece of parchment which he'd been holding onto and as she opened it he laughed at the look of confusion on her face.

"Victoire Weasley?" Hermione said perplexedly as she read out the single name that was on the parchment. Looking at Charlie she seen him nodding at her and she flushed again. This time it was due to their closeness, almost nose to nose.

"Yeah Victoire, she's your Secret Santa."

"Secret Santa, how do you know about that? It's a muggle thing."

"Mum's been looking through some of dad's muggle fanatic books. She found this thing and thought that it would be a good idea for this year, seeing as you are incredibly busy and all," Charlie explained as he lazily placed an arm her slender shoulder.

"I guess it does greatly cut down on the amount of presents I have to buy but Victoire? I don't know," Hermione muttered as she felt Charlie's arm slide gently off her frame.

"It's settled you have no say now. Come on I cleared it with Carl, your appointments for the day have been cancelled and you're coming out shopping with me."

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

* * *

Diagon Alley was obscenely crowded; in fact it was so crowded that Hermione wasn't being recognised at all. This fact pleased her as she could hardly go out anywhere these days without people stopping to talk to her or shake her hand. She sighed in a nonplussed fashion as she and Charlie entered another shop.

"So what do you get the girl who has everything?" Hermione asked Charlie as they looked at a selection of antique dolls. Charlie simply shrugged and Hermione couldn't help but think that it might have been easier if she'd gotten him for the Secret Santa.

"You have to think really hard when it comes to Victoire. She's 17 and very fussy. You were 17 once what did you like at that age?" he said as they moved to a shelf which held a number of odd and extravagant necklaces. Hermione's brow furrowed and she ran a hand through her unwashed hair. Why hadn't she gone home last night?

"I don't think Victoire likes what I liked when I was 17," Hermione said curtly as she examined an expensive looking golden necklace. Charlie laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. For a second Hermione was tempted to grab it but she forced that urge back into the dark regions of her conscious and told herself sternly that today was about presents, nothing else.

"Uncle Charlie, Hermione!" Hermione turned and her stomach plummeted into her designer pumps.

"Victoire, how nice to see you!" Hermione exclaimed trying to mask her sudden nerves with an overzealous mask. Victoire pranced over to the pair through the dense crowd and hugged the both of them. Her shimmering, almost silver hair floated about her shoulders elegantly, catching the eyes of several boys in the vicinity.

"It's lovely to see you too Hermione. You've been so busy lately you've missed several dinners' in grandma's house. Are you out doing some Christmas shopping?" Her voice was like bells chiming in the wind, just like her mother's.

"Yes I have been busy I must admit. I am doing some Christmas shopping yes, what about you?" Hermione felt her palms perspiring. She hoped her nerves and severe discomfort didn't show on her face. Apparently it didn't as Victoire just kept on talking.

"Oui I'm out finishing my shopping for my Secret Santa!" she stated excitedly. Hermione cracked a smile and nervously glanced at Charlie who was gazing out the shop window. Internally she grumbled and then looked back at Victoire. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Say Victoire what is it you want for Christmas anyway? I'm trying to get ideas for my own Secret Santa and I'm asking everybody I see what they would like just to see if I could get some inspiration." Charlie finally looked back from the window, his eyes wide with shock at her question. Victoire thought for a moment her brow crinkling as she contemplated the question.

"I don't know," she said finally after several minutes of silence. Hermione felt her eye twitch and her head pound dully. Victoire gave her a breathtaking smile, hugged her again, said goodbye and left the store with the eyes of every boy on her.

"Oh sweet Merlin she's impossible!"

"You can really tell she's Bill's girl, that's what he says whenever you ask him anything," Charlie said with a sigh, he knew exactly what Bill was like and just how hard Hermione's task of getting Victoire a present was going to be. Just as Hermione was about to say something she was interrupted by a very stern looking man.

"Aren't you Hermione Granger? Martin Kingston, owner of Julie's Jewels, might I invite you and your partner for a drink?" Hermione gaped at the man, mentally rolled her eyes, shook the man's hand and accepted his invitation.

* * *

"So Mr. Kingston how is it you came about founding Julie's Jewels?" Hermione questioned the stern man as he took a sip of his fire whiskey.

"I got the inspiration from my wife Julie who sadly passed away a year before I opened the shop. She was very precious to me and what better way to honour her and her love of jewellery than to dedicate the shop to her." Hermione was impressed and a little saddened by his story and she could tell that Charlie felt the same.

"Our jewels are among the finest in the world," Mr. Kingston went in to a long and arduous speech about his stock and Hermione felt her mind wander. Victoire's present raced through her mind, she could see something but it wasn't in focus, oh what was it? She needed inspiration. She spotted Victoire sitting at the bar with a boy she didn't recognise. The girl spotted her and waved. Hermione nodded her head in return and went back to listening to Mr. Kingston.

"We've sold hair pieces to the wives of the Minister for Magic in Russia, Poland, Sweden and South Africa," the man stated with an air of pride. Charlie nodded his head and said something complimentary but something had caught Hermione's attention.

"I'm sorry what was it you sold?" she enquired politely.

"Hair pieces. They are one of our best sellers, marvellous to look at and all have very intricate designs." Hermione glanced over at Victoire who was flipping her hair about her shoulders causing the guy to drool like a troll and the idea hit her, the out of focus vision in her head suddenly became clear and she turned on Mr. Kingston.

"I would greatly love to see these hair pieces," she said excitedly as Charlie scratched his head in confusion of her sudden outburst. Mr. Kingston agreed with enthusiasm and immediately took them to his shop in the middle of the Alley.

"Here is the case which contains the hair pieces," Mr. Kingston said proudly as he showed Hermione and Charlie a large, glass, well lit case. Hermione gasped as she gazed down at the most beautiful pieces of jewellery she'd ever seen. There were large hair clips with large diamonds embedded in them, smaller hair decorations with hundreds of coloured jewels, jewels with material surrounding them to create elaborate designs and tiaras covered in diamonds, silver and gold. They were so beautiful Hermione found herself wanting one of her own. No she was here for Victoire, she wouldn't have anything like this and she would love it.

"Nice idea," Charlie whispered as Mr. Kingston opened the case so they could get a better look.

"I think this one would be lovely on you Mrs. Granger," Mr. Kingston said as he picked up one of the more expensive looking pieces. Hermione's head snapped up in shock.

"It's Miss Granger," she said quickly. Mr. Kingston looked from Hermione to Charlie and then apologised profusely. After her shock Hermione went back to looking for the perfect thing for Victoire. After a couple of moments she found it. It was a rather large white material flower with a mixture of coloured jewels in the centre. In her mind she could see Victoire wearing it with a lovely white dress and at once she decided.

"I'll take this one," she said picking it up and handing it to the owner. Mr. Kingston smiled and handed the flower back to her.

"Take it as a gift from me Miss Granger, as a sign of good faith and good luck for your campaign." Hermione's jaw dropped, he was giving her this exquisite piece of jewellery…now she'd have to mention him in her acceptance speech if she became Minister, great.

* * *

Christmas day was crazy to say the least. Molly had practically dragged Hermione over to the house even though she'd already sent over her Secret Santa present. Her head was pounding out of sheer exhaustion and she could barely keep her eyes open during dinner. Now that it was time for the opening of the Secret Santa presents Hermione was found half dozing in an armchair.

"Ginny here's yours," said Molly happily as she handed her daughter a present from an enormous pile. Ginny smiled politely and opened her present which turned out to be a book on a famous Quidditch player.

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said loudly which made the dozing politician jump out of her slumber.

"Huh?"

"Thanks for my book," Ginny said as she showed Hermione the book. Hermione shook her head, "I didn't get you so that wasn't me who bought you that although I know why you would think that it was me," she said with a laugh. Ginny's eyes widened and then she looked around the room at her family who were all avoiding her gaze.

"Oh Victoire this one is for you," Molly said as she handed her granddaughter a beautifully wrapped present. Hermione suddenly stiffened in her chair and glanced at Charlie who glanced back. He nodded his head which gave her a slight confidence boost but her nerves still remained. The 17 year old witch delicately tore off the paper and turned the black velvet box over in her hands. It seemed like a lifetime before she opened it but when she did Hermione was instantly satisfied.

"Merlin's beard, it's gorgeous!" she screamed as she took the hair piece from the box and stuck it in her hair. It suited her so much that Hermione felt like shouting to the world that she got that gift; she got that gift for Victoire! The girl in question jumped up from her place on the floor and started hugging everyone in the room. When she came around to Hermione and hugged her Hermione hugged her that bit tighter.

"Thank you so much to the person who got me this. It's the best present ever!" she exclaimed and then ran out of the living area to the mirror in the hall to examine her present in her hair. Hermione sighed with contentment and looked over at Charlie again. He mouthed to her 'You did well' as his mother handed him his gift. 'I know,' Hermione mouthed back as Victoire suddenly ran into the room again and started to model the best gift she'd ever received.

* * *

**A/N: So what did ya'll think? I hope it was okay, I've never written about Victoire Weasley before lol REVIEW xxx**


End file.
